Changes
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: The relic that gave Melody a new life. It gave her a family. But is it really possible for a human to call the Nemesis home? Rated T for violence, and certain themes. A request from Skellington Girl. Hope you like it! :D


Melody couldn't remember much of her old life. Where she came from, who her parents were. Those questions had once run amuck in her mind, but now she sealed up the walls and would never look back to the whom, why and when. They just held her back and made it easier to get hurt. Then again, that's all she ever felt in her life. Pain…

* * *

"Damn, isn't there anything to eat in this garbage?" Melody growled low in her throat, pushing rotting gunk out of her way. The thick burning smell made her stomach twist and turn unpleasantly. She should have gotten use to it by now, but sadly that wasn't the case.

Jumping down from the dumpster, the albino gave the green, metal box a sharp kick, "Piece of crap!" She gave it another hard kick and continued to search through the smaller, metal trash cans. Those often held the good stuff, but it didn't hurt to look around just to be safe. Melody cringed at the cold, slimy feel brushing against her finger tips. That alone gave her goose bumps.

'_Don't think about that stuff, Mel, you know you'll lose your appetite.'_ She paused for a second to get a good look at her lunch and suppressed the need to gag. _'Not that you had one in the first place.' _

Shoving her thoughts to the deepest part of her mind, Melody quickly scavenged the rest of the trash. She came up victorious with finding a pizza box that some left over crust inside, and an old bag of half eaten chips.

"It's a shocker of all the types of food people just throw away." Melody mussed, but smiled, "Well at least it keeps me from dying out here." She brushed strands of white hair from her face, tucking it behind her porcelain ear.

* * *

Melody brushed the crumbs off with a swipe of her wrist. She leaned against the rough walls of the building, taking interest in the darkening sky.

"I wonder…" She tilted her head to get a better view of the sky, "Are humans the only species out there." She wasn't sure why she was asking herself that. Often her mind wonders to random places until something comes up and grabs her attention.

A tiny sparkle of light did so. It winked under the few sun rays that refused to leave. Melody's breath stopped in her throat, as if a single sound might actually cause the twinkle to leave forever.

Hesitantly, and very slowly, Melody rose to her feet and made a cautious move to the piece. It looked like some sort of metal band with blue symbols written in a language Melody had never seen before. It was sitting on a pile of old, moldy boxes.

"It's beautiful," Melody breathed tracing her fingers over the smooth metal. Carefully, she brought the item to her eye level, examining it thoroughly. "I wonder if it's worth anything." The moment those words slipped off her tongue, Melody's mind raced over so many ideas. Images of her in her own house, filled with food and water, never having to worry about starving ever again. A huge grin spread across her face and without hesitation she slipped it onto her wrist. It looked like a bracelet after all so it might as well be one.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not worth anything?" The clerk sighed at his young customer's outburst. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this has no value what so ever."

"B-but it has to be worth something, even a little of money will help!" Melody spread her hands across the glass show case. She couldn't believe it.

"Ma'am, I don't like repeating myself, but I will say it again." He leaned closer, glaring into her red eyes, "It's not worth anything. I don't know where you got it, but I suggest you take it back."

It felt as if the world had fell right from under her feet, just like her hope. Her eyes grew misty, and her vision began to blur and sting.

"Ma'am, where are your parents?" The clerk's voice snapped out of her train of thought, "What…?"

"Where are your parents?" Melody tensed up. Crap. How was she supposed to answer that? Should she be honest and admit she didn't have any parents?

"Um… they died… in an avalanche." It wasn't an actual lie, was it? She honestly didn't know what happened to them.

"Oh my…" the cashier breathed, his brown eyes widening twice normal size, "Well, where are you staying at? Do you have any family?"

Melody sighed she didn't want to go into any details, "I'm sorry, but I rather not talk about my life. I just want to know where I can trade this at." She held out her wrist again for him to see. The balding man only sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "Young lady, I've already told you, it isn't worth anything."

She honestly didn't want to do this, but Melody had no choice. She swiped out a gun from her under her jacket and pointed the nose at the man's head. He instantly froze, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"You have two choices," Melody growled, taking a quick glance at the door in case someone saw her. Luck was on her side at the moment. "You can either give me some money or no more fast food for you, chubby!"

"N-now, let's not get carried away here." He stuttered out, hands hovered up in front of him. "Don't you think this is kind of silly?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Melody growled, "Last I check, I'm the one with the gun."

"Okay, y-you want the money! Take it! Take all of it! Just, please, don't hurt me!"

Melody held out her palm and was rewarded with bills of over five-hundred dollars. More than enough to feed her for a bit. With another wave of her gun, and a warning glare, Melody scurried out. She needed to find a place to hide, far away from town.

* * *

Melody panted, her legs felt numb to the bone and her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it'll pop out and run for the hills. Taking refuge behind an old alley, Melody slumped against the brick wall and slid down to the floor, instinctively pulling her knees up to her chest. The realization of earlier events washed over her like a huge wave. She sucked in a heavy breath and held it for a second, her thoughts replaying the clerk incident, moment by moment, like it was a movie.

She robbed a man. Pointed a gun to his head.

Melody bit her bottom lip, struggling to hold back her unwanted tears. She reached under her brown jacket and pulled out the gun.

"It wasn't even a real gun," She choked out in a soft whisper, "It's just some water gun that I spray painted black." It was only suppose to be used to threaten anyone who wanted to hurt her, not the other way around. She took away his money without hesitation and the guilt from it was suffocating her, dragging her down into its cold depths.

Tears began to flow slowly down her face. Melody didn't care. It was instinct. She wanted food, a warm place to stay. Part of her wished she could go back to the orphanage, but who in their right mind would want to adopted an albino child?


End file.
